As the origin of life, water is indispensable substance to people, and a proper manner of drinking is helpful for keeping healthy. However, people used to drink water only according to their feelings, but can't intuitively know their water intake. With people's increased awareness of health and development of technology, a smart water drinking equipment becomes popular, which can precisely measure the required water intake for a man, so that people can rationally plan their water intake, and meanwhile, the water intake data will become an important part of a big health data. However, the present smart water drinking equipment is usually equipped with a measuring device on a container, which has some defects: I. there are certain restrictions on the structure (including shape, material and function, etc.) of the container due to the requirements on such aspects like water leakage protection, thermal insulation, or the like, therefore, an additional measuring device will further increase the designing and manufacturing difficulties of the container, and increase the product cost; II. the measuring device does not have universality, and each container needs to be designed uniquely, which further increases the production cost; and III. the existing measuring device is usually a liquid level transducer, which has poor stability, and is easy to cause measuring errors due to the inclination of the container and the shape of the container, and is difficult to satisfy the requirements of precise measurement.
Therefore, a measuring device with strong universality and good measuring stability is expected.